Of Good and Of Evil: At The Beginning
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Christmas Special of my TFS saga... with my Christmas message and a little game for all you readers... R&R! Happy Holidays!


Hey Guys! Here's a Christmas Special I made over the week, so I know it looks a little rushed.

There's also my Christmas messages to you all at the bottom. Hope you have time to read them... :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand** - **Christmas Special**

**At The Beginning**

The cold December winds breezed through the forest where two little chipmunks, both around the age of four, were playing freely in the snow. The wind began to pick up as they dashed through the pines as they laughed and giggled throughout the late afternoon, chasing each other through the woods.

"Can't catch me Stephen!" the chipette ahead shouted, giggling as she climbed up a tree.

"I'm gonna get 'cha Sheryl!" the chipmunk shouted back, chuckling as he followed her up the tall pine.

Sheryl had crispy brown fur and hazel brown eyes, whilst her brother had dirty blond and emerald green eyes. She was clad in a gold t-shirt and dress while he was clad in a silver hoodie. The edge of the branch they were on suddenly began to snap, and the two chipmunks began to panic.

"Whoa!" cried little Stephen as he grabbed onto branch, trying not to fall. They had managed to climb quite high, with the ground below over eight feet away from them. Little Sheryl began screaming in fear, as she was dangling on the very edge of the branch.

"Stephen, help!" she cried, tear-struck as she tried to hold on.

"Hang on, sis!" Stephen yelled, trying to inch himself over to her.

As Stephen began to crawl to his sister, slowly the branch began to give in to their weights, and it snapped with a horrifying 'crack'. The two chipmunks screamed in panic as they fell to the ground, closing their eyes and hugging each other tightly. Instead of feeling a painful 'thud' from impact, they gasped in shock when they felt as if they were… floating? Their mouths dropped agape when they noticed they were floating above the ground. Cold gusts of gold colored winds caught Stephen, while a bright platform of silver light caught Sheryl. The two chipmunks sighed in relief and gulped in fear of what had caught them. Waiting on the ground below were two much older chipmunks.

The chipette was clad in a sparkling golden dress, covered with a glimmering pink shawl. She had bright emerald eyes and dirty blond fur; she circled her paws around her as she swayed the gold colored winds with her own whim. The chipmunk beside her was wearing bright silver trench coat, with a black t-shirt underneath. He had hazel brown eyes and crispy brown fur. His paw was raised above his hand, erecting the platform of light. Together, the two chipmunks lowered their paws to the ground, carrying the two smaller chipmunks to safety.

"Uh-oh…" Sheryl gulped; her eyes wide as marbles.

"We're dead…" Stephen sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

As the two chipmunks touched the ground, the two taller and older chipmunks crossed their arms and looked the duo with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Sheryl Kate Seville…" the chipette half-growled, glaring at Sheryl with her burning emerald eyes

"Stephen Cassius Seville…" the chipmunk continued, staring at Stephen with a deathly glare.

"Ha ha… H-hi Mom…" Stephen mumbled, laughing nervously at the chipette in front of him

"Um… H-hi Daddy…" Sheryl squeaked to the chipmunk in front of her, looking at him innocently.

"What were you two doing up in that tree? You nearly got yourselves killed!" the chipette half-screamed, making the two smaller munks flinch in fear.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" the chipmunk sternly spoke, "do NOT go climbing trees without us or any of your uncles or your aunts watching you… okay?"

"Yes, daddy…" they chorused, hanging their heads in defeat. The silver clad chipmunk sighed deeply as he knelt and hugged his two kids. They hugged him back in return, tears in their eyes telling him how sorry they were to him.

"We're sorry daddy…" Sheryl whispered in his ear. Their mother joined them as she hugged her weeping daughter, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"We're real sorry, mommy…" she repeated to her mother, who only smiled and nodded in response.

Stephen kept on weeping on his father's shoulder, leaving him to carry Stephen on his shoulder as they walked out of the woods.

"What about the party, honey?" the chipette asked her husband with worry in her voice.

"Meh, we can always attend next year's Christmas Party, dear. Right now, let's have a little talk with the kids." Her husband replied, trudging against the powdery snow.

They reached the end of the forest and walked into a large wooden cabin near a rather large lake. They slowly walked inside and headed toward the den, where a large black iron fireplace welcomed them with its homey warmth, keeping them safe from the bitter cold.

Sheryl and Steven sat happily on the mattress near the fireplace while their father sat on the nearby recliner, with his wife sitting next to him with mugs of hot chocolate in her paws. When everyone had a cup, they smiled as they enjoyed the silence that emanated throughout the entire household. The chipmunk sighed quietly after taking a sip from his cup.

"You know kids…" he started, looking at the little munks on the floor. "There is a reason why you're mother and I became so overprotective over you guys…" he then took another sip of his chocolate before continuing.

"Before you were born – no – way before that…" he then put his finger on his chin and began thinking. His wife lightly giggled behind him and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"It all started when we first met, my love…" she smiled, making them both laugh lightly, leaving their children bemused.

"Oh… oh yeah… I remember now…" he chuckled, smiling as he kissed his wife on the lips, making their children fake gag and puke.

"Mom, Dad! Not here!" Stephen countered, covering his eyes.

"Get a room and do it there, please?" Sheryl squeaked, covering her eyes as well.

Their parents could only laugh at the sight their children. The chipmunk scanned the well decorated den. To his left, near the fireplace, stood a proud Christmas tree, which was several inches taller than he was. Underneath it were presents he, his wife, and their siblings had placed before the snow storms came.

"By the way, daddy…" Sheryl spoke, reeling him back to reality. "This cabin looks old. Is this really ours?"

"Yes, princess…" he replied, cupping her cheek, smiling at her. "The cabin is ours, but it originally belonged to you Grandpa Dave. This was where he was staying before your Grandma Vinny left the four of us on his doorstep during that horrible winter. Your grandpa was a very kind man, you know. He took us in and raised us like his own. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met your mom, and you and your brother wouldn't be here."

"How did you and dad get your powers, mom?" Stephen asked his mother, his emerald eyes reflecting the fire's warmth as he looked at her innocently.

His mother giggled as she picked up her four – year old son and placed him on her lap.

"Well, it all started when –…" but she was cut-off when her husband made a loud cough.

"I'll start the story…" he smirked

"So you say dear…"

"Daddy…" Sheryl interrupted, "how did you and mommy meet?"

"Well…" he retorted, suddenly blushing. "It was when -…"

"Okay – okay… I know how we'll get this story fixed…" the chipette half-yelled, making the room quiet.

She grabbed her husband's paw as they joined their powers, making the eyes glow their signature colors; hers a glimmering gold and his a shimmering silver as they laid their paws atop of each other, making a sphere of light and wind encase them.

Sheryl and Stephen were stunned with awe as they looked around the inside of the sphere. It was like they were floating in space as twinkling stars surrounded them as light breezes kissed their fur. Soft piano music began to play as their parents began to narrate their tale.

* * *

_(PS: Listen to "At the Beginning" sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis before you continue reading.)_

**His POV:**

We were only nine years old when we first met. Dave had brought us over to your house for a small housewarming party.

"Hello Miss Miller…" Dave spoke to the elderly lady with a smile on his face.

"Oh, David!" she replied with a warm motherly smile, "These must be the boys you kept talking about. Oh they're adorable! I think they and the girls will be real good friends. I can trust my old bones on that."

She led us to the den where you four were. Alvin was pretty nervous when he first laid eyes on Brittany. Theodore and Simon both shared shocked faces when they first glanced at Eleanor and Jeanette. But when I saw you, I knew you were easily approachable. I casually walked up to you, and smiled lightly at you.

"You must be the new kids in town…" I smiled, "I'm Max, Max Seville. What's your name?"

"C-Christie…" you mumbled shyly, "C-Christie Miller…" and we shook paws.

**Her POV:**

We chased each other through the woods that fall in England, two days prior to our concert. When we crossed that river, I was clumsy and careless. I should've listened to you about how slippery the rocks were. I accidentally fell in, and nearly drowned if you didn't save me in time.

You dragged me out of the water, and made a small bonfire. You felt me shiver while carrying me to the flame, keeping me warm by covering me with your hoodie, making me blush as you smiled at me lovingly.

"Are you okay?" I remember you asking, making my face turn redder. Your voice was such sweet music to my ears that I felt it kissing my heart as you gently kissed my blushing cheek.

"I'm glad you're better…" you whispered to my ear, caressing my cheek. "Though you feel a little warm, are you sure you're -!" I shut you up when I locked my lips with yours. I felt you melt into my lips as we prolonged our kiss. From then on, I knew we were meant to be.

**His POV:**

When we fell down that hole that led to Antimony, I felt your arms around me as we descended the seemingly endless pit. All the while, we felt our bodies change. Gusts of golden winds encased you as beams of light began erupting from my body. For a moment, we let each other go, but at that same moment, we held each other tighter than ever before.

When we were both fully fledged tutors of Light and Wind, I remember how you'd constantly bug your pupil Brittany, treating her like a child, even though she was your sister. It was always a laugh when the two of you bicker and quarrel. All I could do is laugh every time I see you two after a training session; both yours and Brittany's hair were all frizzy and messed up!

"Some things never seem to change; no matter how much time you give them…" I shrugged as I watched you fight and yell.

**Her POV:**

During that fight against Tempest, I've never felt so scared in all my life. I saw you clashing blades with him as the others tried to recover from their injuries or face off his minions. You grinned as I watched you face on evil itself while the rest of us prepare to retreat. While we began retreating, I felt your aura flare, and I gasped in shock as I saw your body begin to fade within your own light.

Behind you stood the figure of another chipmunk. He had almost the every feature you had, the only difference being your eye colors. He tapped your shoulder, making your flaring silver aura turn into a fiery azure blue, matching the other chipmunk's sapphire blue eyes that glowed brilliantly underneath the light. You and he began flaring angrily as the fiery aura began to grow more and more, expanding over the horizon.

"Of Good and Of Evil…" you both chanted; your now azure aura now a blazing inferno. Your eyes blazing as a blue phoenix formed from the flame. The darkness that encased the planet then began to vanish within the bird's light as you tightened your knuckles and roar in fury.

"This… is… the…Final Stand!" you roared, releasing the phoenix and the other chipmunk out of your body as it charged toward Tempest and his minions. You collapsed onto the ground as the phoenix destroyed all the shadow and exploded into flurries of light.

You collapsed onto the floor, exhausted, but not dead. You smirked lightly as you opened your now azure eyes, blazing brightly at the light above us as I ran toward you.

"Hey…" I heard you whisper, your signature smirk on your face as you looked at me lovingly.

"Hey…" I replied, kissing your lips.

"Now that it's all over, I have only one question left to ask you…"

"And what's that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile on my face.

"Well… since it's technically Christmas Day on Earth…" you then pulled out a velvet case from your suit pocket.

"Will you marry me?" you asked me. I needed not reply as I kissed your lips in a gleeful yes.

* * *

"We got married right after that and soon, you two came into the world. We were the proudest parents in the world." The silver clad chipmunk smiled.

"Wow, mommy!" Sheryl cheered happily, "that was an amazing story!"

"And all of that really happened?" Stephen asked, the fire's light reflecting his emerald green eyes.

"You got it champ…" his father replied, lifting him up while his mother carried Sheryl. "Now it's off to bed for the two of you…"

"Aw…" Sheryl whined, "but we're not sleepy -…" but she cut herself off when she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Uh-huh…" her mother lightly giggled, "you're not fooling me, baby…"

Stephen was already half-asleep when they got to their room. It was a small joint room for the two munks, with two large dressers and desks, as well as a twin bed for the two munks to lie down on.

Their parents gently dressed them into their PJs and tucked them into bed. They kissed each of their foreheads before leaving the room.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad…" they whispered before falling deeply into sleep.

"Goodnight you two…" they replied back at the door of their room

"We love you…" they whispered before shutting the door. The two chipmunks made their way back to the den where they sat on the velvet couch next to the recliner. The chipette laid her head gently on her husband's shoulder as she sighed, inhaling his scent as they cuddled together near the warm fire.

"I can't believe all that happened just over four years ago…" she sighed on his lap.

"I know, honey… it doesn't feel that long ago…" he replied, caressing his wife's cheek. "And to think, all this was the result from the craziness that happened after falling down that freaking hole…" he sighed quietly to himself, making his wife sit up on his lap, cupping his cheek with her paw.

"Sweetheart, are you having regrets?" she inquired, her pouting face centimeters away from his.

"What?" he gasped slightly, shocked at the question. "Honey, I would _never_ regret what had happened to us, even if I wanted to…" he then brought his left paw to hers, letting the gold wedding rings on their fingers shine in the fire's light.

"You know…" she whispered seductively in his ear, "tomorrow's Christmas Day…"

"And our wedding anniversary, I know…" he replied, kissing her cheek.

"I love you…" she cooed, kissing him deeply in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too…" he replied, deepening the kiss as they made love on the velvet couch that Christmas Eve. All this madness sprung out their love, and they stood there together, right at the beginning.

* * *

**_This year has brought me a lot of puzzles, questions, pains and many other sufferings into my life. But at the same time, this has also brought me new friends, a person I love dearly, a new perspective in my life, goals that I now want to achieve, and faith not only on the people here on Earth, but also to the God above._**

**_Personally, I wanna thank all you readers/authors for keeping me company with your support and friendship. Hopefully, as the New Year comes close, we may be stronger and better than whom we were this year. I cannot thank all of you enough for the kind reviews you've given me or the support you've shown me. I promise… this won't be the last you'll hear from me…_**

**_To Cerulean Pen: Wendy, I cannot thank you enough for showing me what it feels like to have someone who cares deeply for you. You've been at a constant struggle, and I have ignored my pains to help yours. I love you deeply, and I want to make sure you stay happy, no matter what it'll cost me._**

**_To Winddragon 797: Jason (I think that's your name…), you've been a fun co-author and friendly figure to me, especially when we co-write stories for The Darkness. I cannot thank you for the support you've shown me with all the fun times we've been writing together. This New Year, let's see how many we'll co-write, eh?_**

**_To natefanfic: Nate, sorry for not replying. I just have a lot of things going on that I barely have time to see your messages. Thank you for being a great support to me. Your reviews and ideas are taken in well, and I hope I can be of more use to you this year._**

**_To Simkaye: Kate, Thank you so much for all the support you've given me. I know you've been suffering painfully with sickness, and every day I pray that you get better soon. I cannot thank you for cheering me up with your reviews. You and Wendy both become beacons of hope for me. I really can't thank you enough._**

**_To BrittanySeville: Sarah, thanks a lot for letting me write an insert for your story. Keep it up kiddo. I'm sure you'll end up an amazing author one day._**

**_To le le Seville: Lakeeyia, thank you so much for all the fun times PMing each other. Thanks for the chats and for keeping me company when I had no one to talk to. High school's the best and worst thing that can happen to you, but I'm sure you'll do fine…_**

**_To KayleeWuvsAlvin: Kaylee, it has been a really tough time for you; with those flames and all. Chin up, kid, you'll knock 'em dead soon enough… that much I know for certain._**

**_Finally,_**

**_To Victory's Raconteur: Vic, thank you so much for bringing me into the world of Fanfiction. You have served as an inspiration and a model and guide for me whenever I write or review. You've become my best friend here, and I cannot thank you enough for all the support and friendship you've given me, especially during my times of trouble and distress. You've honestly kept me sane through the worst of times, and brought me up to higher places through the best of times._**

**_Happy Holidays everybody!_**

**_I'll see y'all next year!_**

**_Oh, I made the story this way so you could guess who the two older chipmunks are. The first five who guess right will have their names dedicated in the next chapter of TFS._**

**_"Living it my way…"_**

**_~Periosha_**


End file.
